


Red and Yellow

by SignalBikeRiderMach



Category: Kamen Rider Drive, 手裏剣戦隊ニンニンジャー | Shuriken Sentai Ninninger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignalBikeRiderMach/pseuds/SignalBikeRiderMach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rinna has built a dimension portal so Shinnosuke can visit the Ninningers. Shinnosuke takes the opportunity to visit a certain ninja in yellow</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Isn't it amazing Tomari-san" Rinna said as she stood in front of a huge portal like device that was in the Pit. Shinnosuke looked at it with a confused look on his face. "What does it do?" he asked. "Rinna has invented a dimension portal that allows you or anyone else for that matter to travel to other dimensions. Why she invented is is beyond me" Mr.Belt said. "Isn't it obvious it's so Shinnosuke can go to the Ninningers dimesion becuase let's face it...he has totally the hots for the yellow ninja what was his name oh yeah Nagi" the scientist said with a bemused expression on her face.

Shinnosuke swore his face was red enough to blend in with the Tridoron as he tried to make a comment. "D-don't be ridicilous I-I am not in love with Takaharu's cousin" Shinnosuke stuttered. Kiriko and Gou who had been silently watching them exchanged looks. "Tomari-san..." Kiriko began. "I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH NAGI" Shinnosuke exclimed stomping out of the Pit. "Where did they even get the idea?" Shinnosuke muttered quietly to himself.


	2. Confession

"Nagi...are you ok you seem a bit distant as of lately" Mr. Igasaki said to his nephew. Nagi looked at his uncle and smiled. "I am fine Uncle...I am just thinking about something" Nagi said. Yakumo and Kasumi exchanged looks while Fuuka and Takaharu went to comfort their seemingly sad cousin. "Nagi are you perhaps thinking of Shinnosuke?" Kasumi asked. Nagi nodded slowly. "You do realize he lives in another dimension and that he is nine years older than you" Yakumo said. "Why should age matter Yakkun. I don't care about age all I want to do is meet him again" Nagi said. "Nagi do you remember what happened to UFOMaru when we were in Drive's world for too long?" Kasumi asked her yellow clad cousin. Nagi nodded. 

Nagi sighed. "It's not fair!!!!" he exclaimed before storming out of the dojo before Takaharu and Fuuka could catch him.


	3. The Forest

"There. The portal is all open and good to go" Rinna said as the portal glowed a bright blue. "I am still not so sure about this Rinna-san. You could send me to the moon by accident" Shinnosuke said. "Oh pish posh you'll be fine. The portal will of course close when you are there but just give me a call and I'll open it whenever oh and also I made sure you won't disappear in the Nnninger's dimension" the scientist said. "Be careful Shinnosuke. Take Max Flare and Funky Spike with you in case of danger" Mr.Belt said. Shinnosuke nodded as he grabbed the small cars off Rinna's desk. He took a deep breath as he stepped through the portal. As Rinna said the portal closed behind him. as soon as he stepped through.

"Wait...RINNA YOU SENT ME INTO A FOREST" Shinnosuke exclaimed. He looked around until...

"Shinnosuke?" a familar voice said behind him. Shinnosuke turned around to see Nagi standing there, a suprised expression etched into his face. "Nagi" he said taking in the young man's face before hugging him. Nagi quickly hugged back. "B-but how...how are you even here?" Nagi asked feeling Shinnosuke's face as to check if he was not a figment of his imagination. "It's a long story but...I am glad to see you Nagi" Shinnosuke said resisting the urge to kiss him. "Oiiiii Nagi dad said supper is ready...." Takaharu stopped as he saw Nagi and Shinnosuke hugging. Nagi quickly pulled away. "T-taka-nii uhm....w-what a-are you doing here?" Nagi asked mentally cursing his cousing for interrupting this moment he had with the detective. 

"Shinnosuke what are you doing here?" Takaharu asked ignoring his cousin completely. "It's a long story. It's good to see you again Takaharu" Shinnosuke said. "Let's head back to the dojo for some grub and wel'll catch up " Takaharu said leading themboth back to the Igasaki dojo.


	4. Bonus Chapter: The Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This contains spoilers for Drive episode 32...so read this at your own risk and what not. Also this chapter has nothing to do with the original story Red and Yellow.
> 
> Also there are mentions of some dark stuff in here

"W-what....." Nagi said as he looked at his cousins.

Kasumi and Yakumo both exchanged looks of sorrow and pain as Kasumi looked at Nagi with tear filled eyes. "Shinnosuke...got killed in duty..b-by Roidmude 001" she said her voice cracking. Nagi felt his heart sink. His boyfriend..well now fiance was dead. He looked at Takaharu who was sitting by the table looking down at his plate.He didn't even eat his food.

Nagi felt his knees gave up as he fell to the floor. He curled up in a ball and let his tears flow freely.

"No...nonononononono this c-can't b-be happening...Shinnosuke is not dead...he can't be dead...this can't be happening" Nagi said not even wanting to look Kasumi in the eyes. Fuuka sat next to him. "We are all saddened by this Nagi...even Star-san who we told about our adventures in Drive's world to" Fuuka said. Kinji nodded. "I know exactly how it feels to lose a loved one Nagi" he said trying his best at comforting the teen.

Nagi didn't bother listening as he sobbed on the floor. Wailing for Shinnosuke to come back from the dead. Nagi got up on his trembling legs.

"Shinnosuke.....I can't go on without you" he whispered softly to himself as he went outside to find he nearest high place


	5. The Confrontation Part 1

"So let me get this straight Rinna built a portal that sent you here...and she made sure you won't disappear?" Kasumi said. Shinnosuke nodded. "Yeah that is pretty much the whole deal" he said. "But why? Yakumo questioned. Shinnosuke knew the reason why he was in the Ninningers dimension but there was no way in hell he would say that to Nagi's cousin. Shinnosuke slurped the last of his noodles before drinking the broth straight out of the bowl not caring about his manners at all at the moment. Suddenly Kinji burst out of the wall. "What in tarnation are you doing? That is so rude slurping out of the bowl like some sort of animal!!!" he exclaimed.

Shinnosuke did what any other police officer would do and pulled out his gun and aimed it at Kinji. "Freeze Tokyo Metropoltian Police Department: Special Cases Division you are under arrest for trespassing on private property. Put your hands where I can see them" Shinnosuke said. "Ah Shinnosuke he is not a trespasser..he is the sixth member of the Ninningers...I think" Nagi siad. Shinnosuke lowered his gun. "Oh my bad" he said putting back the gun in the holster hiden inside his jacket. "The name's Kinji Takigawa. I am the shinobi who's hiding won't stop my party night" Kinji introduced before bein ushered out of the room "You can introduce yourself later right now we have a lot of catching up to do" Takaharu said pushing Kinji out of the room.

 

"Anyway you avoided my question Tomari-san. Why exactly are you here?" Yakumo asked. Shinnosuke felt like he couldn't hide it any longer. He sighed in defeat. "I'm here to see Nagi" he replied not even bothering to hide his red face. "Ah ha I knew it. Se onii-chan I told you Shinnosuke was in love with him" Fuuka piped up. "I am not..." Shinnosuke said before getting interrupted. "I'm afraid I can't allow this realtionship" a voice said. "G-grandpa...why not?" Nagi protested. "May I remind you that there is a nine year age gap between you my dear grandson...that and a ninja can't be romantically invested iin someone it is a distraction" Yoshitaka said.

And that made Nagi snap.


	6. The Confrontation: Part 2 (Kinji's Point of Wiew)

Boy howdy have I never been afraid of a sixteen year old as I was right when I came back in the dojo. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT A DAMNED AGE GAP. SO WHAT IF SHINNOSUKE IS 24 AND I'M 16 I LOVE HIM" Nagibocchan bellowed like a angry cow herder on a hot summer's day. His eyes widened as he realized what he had just gone and did. He clasped his hands in front of his mouth and looked at the cop that almost shot me. "Shinnosuke I.....I didn't want you to find out...not like this" Nagibocchan said. The cop smile and took his hands and held them in his.

I couldn't help but smile too."You don't have to worry Nagi because I feel the same about you" the Shinnosuke guy said. Yee haw love was certainly in the air. I could feel it in every fiber of my being. Takaharu smiled as he and his sister hugged them both before Kasumi joined in. Nagibocchan looked at me. "C'mon Star-san you too" he said. Yakumo scoffed. I glared at him. "How can you accept this...this is practically illegal...he is not a cop if he is doing these sort of things" he said. Nagi broke away from his cousin's judgemental stare. "Now listen here ya no good punk. Why can't ya accept ya cousin being in love? Because I ain't believing that age gap crap" I said .Yakumo glared at me. "You want to know the truth? Well then. Because two men in love is not normal? How is he gonna have family of his own? and ys I agree with grandpa it'll distract Nagi from his ninja training" Yakumo said.

I couldn't believe it. Nagi's own cousin was a homophobe. You can imagne the sheer rage bubblin' in my body. Well I was even angrier than a rattlesnake in the desert. I stared him down. "You do not deserve to be the Last Ninja. Hatin yer own cousin fer being gay. i oughta hang you from a tree" i spat at him. I looked at Nagibocchan who had buried his face in Shinnosuke's chest to hide the sobs. Shinnosuke as well as Fuuka, Kasumi and Takaharu glared at Yakumo. I was glad they stood up to Nagibocchan. I glared at Yakumo. "I'll take yer life first" I said walking over to the others to comfort Nagibocchan. Yakumo scoffed as he left the dojo.

"Thank you for standing up to me Star-san" Nagibocchan said. I tipped my hat."It's the least I could do. I couldn't let yer cousin get away with that sort of thing" I said

"I'm glad to be of help" I thought.


	7. Stargazing, First Impressions  and First Kisses

After the confrontation and dinner Shinnosuke and Nagi laid down on the grass gazing at the tiny stars up in the sky.

"Shin...what was your first impression of me?" Nagi had asked out of the blue. Shinnosuke chuckled.  
"When I first saw you I was struck by one of Cupid arrows and I thought...he is the one" he said. Nagi giggled. "You big sap" he said. "Well what about you Nagi..what was your first impression of me?" the detective was laying on his side, looking at the ninja in yellow. Nagi pondered for a bit. "Well..at first..when we fought Shocker in your dimension my first thought was "Wow that detective can arrest me any day" " Nagi admitted, making Shinnosuke burst out in laughter. Nagi giggled again. "Well one thing is true about that statement...you arrested my heart" Nagi said winking at Shinnosuke.

"And you said I was cheesy" Shinnosuke said. Then at thought occured in the detective's mind. He had never kissed Nagi before. Did he even consider them as a couple? "Hey Nagi...can I kiss you?" Shinnosuke blurted out. Nagi blushed. "Sure" he said after a few minutes of silence. The detective sat up and so did the yellow Ninger. Shinnosuke looked nervous as he leant in and gently pressed his lips against Nagi's. Nagi stiffened at first before succumbing to the kiss. He slowly moved his lips against the detective. When their lungs decided it was time to get some oxygen they pulled away and looked at eachother. "That was...." Nagi began. "Amazing. I know" Shinnosuke finished resting his forehead against Nagi's. "Does that mean we are a couple?" Nagi asked. Shinnosuke smiled and nodded. "Yeah I think it does" he said. "I love you" Shinnosuke said. "I love you too" Nagi said

 

They were unaware that Yakumo were watching them from a safe distance.

"Tch...I know how I'll get rid of that pesky detective" he said diappearing in a cloud of smoke.


	8. Bonus Chapter 2: The Daily Lives of the Tomari Family Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy these bonus chapters as much as I enjoy writing them. See them as a break from the original story.  
> This is my favorite bonus chapter where you'll read about the Tomari family. Oh and comment if you want to read a separate story with the Tomari family.  
> Enjoy!!

"Kinjiro, time for breakfast" Nagi called out to his son. A few years has passed since Nagi's graduation and Shinnosuke's adventures as Drive. Nagi had moved into Shinnosuke's dimension. They both got married and settled down and started a family. They both had two sons. The eldest Takaharu Tomari who was a detective in training in the Special Cases Division with Shinnosuke (Who was named after Takaharu. Many joyful tears were shed on Takaharu's part) and their youngest son Kinjiro who was still in high school. Shinnosuke was at the table eating breakfast as the sultry teen came downstairs. "Well good morning to you Mr. Grumpy Pants" said Takaharu said as he came downstairs fully dressed in his suit. Kinjiro shot his elder brother a death stare.

The siblings both sat by the table. "Kinjiro we got a call from the teacher yesterday. She said you were bad mouthing her. Is that true?" Shinnosuke asked glancing over the newspaper. "I did it because he is a incompetent moron who shouldn't be called a science teacher" Kinjiro said flailing his arms widly. "Kinjiro Tomari that is not nice..I am starting to regret that we chose Rinna as our surrogate" Nagi said serving eggs and bacon on a plate. "Always the troublemaker eh little bro" Takaharu said. Kinjiro glared at his brother. "Shut up dickweed" Kinjiro spat. "The same goes for you fuck face" Takaharu retorted. "That's enough both of you!!" Nagi said. "Sorry papa" Takaharu and Kinjiro said at the same time. Shinnosuke put the newspaper on the table. He kissed Nagi which made Kinjiro cringe. "Well I think I lost my appetite" he said. Nagi rolled his eyes. "You'll do that too with the one you love someday" he said.

 

"Oh and remember boys that today we are going on that family picnic today" Shinnosuke said, reminding his sons of the after school/work activity. Takaharu smiled. "Has papa made that awesome potato salad?" he asked. Shinnosuke smiled and nodded before looking at the clock. "Ah crap we're late. Come on Takaharu we gotta go" Shinnosuke said getting up from the table. Takaharu nodded and got up. "Don't forget your bentos" Nagi said handing them both their lunches. "Thanks Nagi" Shinnosuke said grabbing the lunch from his and. He kissed him on the cheek and made a dash for the Tridoron. Takaharu took his lunch and followed suit. "Why am I related to Takaharu...?" Kinjiro asked.

Nagi chuckled. "You just are. Get ready for school now and no more talking back to the teacher ok" he said. Kinjiro nodded a he put the plate in the sink and went to his room to get chagned into his uniform.


	9. Making a Deal With  a Yokai (A.K.A Yakumo Has Gone To The Dark Side)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is so short. I'll promise you I'll make it up to you with the next chapter.  
> Also comment if you know what Yokai Erog name is backwards.

"So you know the plan?" a raspy voice said  
"Of course I do...get rid of that other wordly beind called Kamen Rider Drive by killing him off in the most gruesome way possible along with Roidmude 017,yes?" Yokai Erog said.

"Good then let us proceed with the plan" the raspy voice said before disappearing.

Yakumo didn't like making deals with the enemy but all means were needed if he were to get rid of Shinnosuke. "Shinnosuke Tomari you are a thorn in my side but soon you'll die" he said not realizing that Fuuka has been listening in on the entire conversation. "I got to warn Nagi and Shinnosuke" she said to herself. Suddenly Yakumo appeared behind her. "I'm afraid I won't let you do that Fuuka" he said using a knock out justu on his cousin.

Fuuka collapsed and Yakumo dragged her off to a unknown location.


End file.
